Micro-electro mechanical systems (MEMS) devices are a combination of micro mechanical and micro electronic systems.
Some MEMS devices may include two chips wired together. It can be difficult to achieve the desired alignment between the two chips.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but possibly not identical, elements.